


Retrospection

by orphan_account



Series: Lifetime [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba has a day to himself and decides cleaning is the best way to pass the time. The things he find stir the feelings of events gone by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retrospection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtomicOblivion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicOblivion/gifts).



He's gone again today.  
I should expect it by now, he works basically every day.  
Sighing I push up from the couch, there's no sense in sitting around the entire day. He doesn't scold me for not doing anything, but I'd like to believe it does make him happy to see some things done before he gets back.

"Guess I should clean..."

Rolling up my sleeves and tying my hair back I start with the sweeping, and then I scrub the floors, airing out any rugs that I find outside on the laundry line. Soon the floor is sparkling and I move onto the dusting, sneezing and sniffling it's a wonder how much dust has collected on the few really big thing's Mink has. Staring at the shelves of trinkets and artifacts I swallow nervously, beginning to clean everything carefully.

He'd kill me if something broke.

A few hours later everything is finally clean, collapsing onto the bed I glance at my coil, realizing it's only mid-afternoon. What do I do now? Sleep?

"Aoba. The rugs. There is a 72% of an on-coming storm, it would be best-"

"Oh, okay, wait, storm?" Getting up and grabbing Ren I walk outside, beginning to pull the rugs off the line as clouds build beyond the tree line. My thoughts begin to wander, starting to worry if Mink will get home in one piece if this rain starts soon.

"Why does he work so much anyway...?"

My voice comes out a bit more depressed than I wished it would, and Ren paws at my chest all the same from on top of the rugs, trying to console me.

It's not as though we really need much, what did he even do everyday? Did he make medicines for people? That'd be pretty nice actually...it would fit him. It would make me feel really selfish for wanting him to spend more time with me though.

A soft sigh escapes my lips as I begin to set the rugs back out, noticing I have one more rug than I began with.

"Oh...it was under another. I'll just put it away," looking for a closet I absent-mindedly pull one open, a large box falling out suddenly as I do so. Yelping as I fall back, I hit the ground with a large thud, box landing on top of me. It wasn't incredible heavy, but the impact stung all the same.

"Aoba! Are you alright?"

"Y..Yeah, I'm fine Ren. Eh? What's this?"

Something red and torn stuck out of the corner, my curiousity piqued, I open it, my eyes widening.

It was a coat, one I recognized all too well. It was the one he had been wearing when I first met him. The one he had been wearing wen everything happened. Standing up slowly I began to pull it out, it was just about my height, making me realize once again how big the man I had chosen to love was. Suddenly I feel incredibly sad, pulling it close to me, burying my face in the heavy worn collar.

Mink...

He really had been dead, hadn't he? It wasn't a surprise he had kept this, he wasn't the type to completely forget his past. I set it back down, slipping off my own small jacket and slipping his on, sitting down in front of the box I had found it in when I did.

I was swimming in it. Heavy fabric covered me and still went on, it wasn't entirely comfortable, but it smelled like him. A thought strikes my mind, does it pain him to see this coat? There must be so many powerful memories, memories of me, too, that are attached to it.

Suddenly I shiver, yeah, those memories wouldn't be so great, would they? Even though I'm still here I wonder what would have happened if more people had known what occured between him and I. A part of me thinks Granny would have still understood, but others like Koujaku...wouldn't have been so keen. If anything they would have come and made sure he was dead themselves.

Sighing softly, I start to button up the jacket as I think more.

I still love him. Not for what he did to me, but what's underneath. I never understood him, and I needed to, for myself. Falling in love came so much later, after I knew his intentions. It didn't excuse them...we both know they didn't. In the end he couldn't forgive himself for what he did, and that's fine, it's the rightful burden he bears. It's the burden I'll help bear.

I clutch tighter at the jacket.

There's so much more to him than what I had seen at first in Platinum Jail, and I felt priveleged to be able to see that other side. The softer, real Mink. He attempted to be so cold sometimes still, but in the end it always failed, especially toward me.

I couldn't help but love that. Call me selfish, and spoiled, but I enjoyed every bit of his new side now that we were comfortable with one another.

I loved how he knew just how much sugar to add to my coffee, how he woke me up, how he no longer raised his voice. There were so many smaller parts of him I was discovering each and every day and waking up to greet his face was never a nightmare...

Breathing easy, I realize that I'd laid down on the floor while thinking.

"Hah...oh well..."

I'll keep uncovering those little things about him, and bare all to him too. It was worth all the pain, all the cold, all the worry I experienced to find him. The path had been so rocky to this point, and even if I could go back, I feel like I never would.

This is where I belong, with him.

Feeling sleepier than before, I can feel myself doze off wrapped in the familiar scent of cinnamon and the slow-starting sound of drizzling rain.

  
"...Oi."


End file.
